The Magician's Healer
by fullmetalangel3265
Summary: Vilara is a rejected girl who only wants to leave her world. When she meets Yuko, she can do that. She never thought she'd have to face more mysteries until she met Fai Fluorite. Yuko sent her to meet a group with a 'Mokona,' but she had no idea she'd encounter love and magic like this! Fai X OC Read andReview please!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is a Fai x OC fanfic. I do not own Tsubasa or the characters, or these worlds. But I do own my OC and her world. Enjoy! **

**Warning: Later Chapters will include spoilers for the manga. This fanfic might be slightly more violent than the original version, for example, Fai might get more injured than he does in the series.**

**Actually, I can promise you that will happen. Torture for characters should be expected. :D**

_A woman in a fancy, colorful kimono lay on her side on a small sofa. Long, black hair fell over her shoulders and past her mischievously smiling face. A young boy with cat-like crimson and blue eyes walked in front of her. "Can I ask, just what do you find so amusing?" _

_ This question just made her smile wider. She answered simply, "She's coming." Her red eyes didn't stray from the door._

_ He followed her line of sight, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He asked again, "Are you expecting someone?"_

_ She nodded and said enigmatically, "Their journey may have just started, but it's about to get crazier and more dangerous than they ever expected. Friendships will be tested, lives will be put in danger, and even lost."_

_ The boy's eyes widened as he shouted, "You're talking about Syaoran, and the rest of the group, aren't you! Do you really think they can handle all of these hardships?"_

_ The woman lifted her hand, which seemed to cause the house to glow. "That depends on how strong their bonds are. It will be hard, with the way _his_ pawn is. He puts them all in danger. But there's another one joining them. She's one of those special cases. Time to travel, Watanuki."_

_ 'You just wait, Fei Wang. I may have found the one to heal your pawn of his darkness. I know you two better than you think. Not only that, but I must help this lost soul discover her fate. It's time for me to play my own piece in our little chess game.'_

"Leave me alone, Allen!" A girl with pale, blonde hair walked quickly down the sidewalk of a city. A boy about her age, 17, with brown hair pulled back in a short ponytail ran behind her, backpack slung over his shoulder.

The boy, Allen, called after her, "Wait! Vilara! You can't just leave like that. Where would you go?" Vilara stopped, allowing her friend to catch up to her.

He tried to look at her, but her face remained hidden by almost silver bangs, she hesitated, but answered, "I'll find my brother."

Allen gritted his teeth and gripped her shoulders, turning the girl to face him. He closed his coal black eyes and said harshly, "Elliot is at college at least a hundred miles away. You have no way of getting there. Besides, this is his last year, and it's almost summer. Can't you last that long?"

Two ice blue eyes glared up at him, them softened. Vilara shrugged out of his grip and looked at him. She was silent, then smiled at him. "Sorry, Al. You've been the only one there for me since Elliot left. And you've been my only friend since third grade. This isn't the way to thank you."

She hugged him lightly then leaned against the wall. Allen stood next to her and answered gently, "It's fine. But, one request. Don't smile if you don't feel like it. You shouldn't hide how you truly feel. You always have that stupid façade of yours."

Vilara smiled at him. "Thanks. I'll meet you back at school. I need to be alone for just a little bit." He nodded and walked away, waving goodbye. She walked in the opposite direction. Past fancy houses, mansions, apartments, restaurants, anything that you could think of.

Except for one. A wooden fence that was at least eight feet tall surrounded it. Within an open gate were stone steps that led to a garden, then the patio of a house that you would find in Japan. She looked at it. It certainly stuck out from all the tall buildings and fancy houses, or apartments. It was too common.

_Hello? Can you hear me?_

Vilara jumped and looked around. Where was that voice coming from? It was a boy's voice...

_You won't be able to see me. I'm somewhere else. _

The girl kept glancing around. "Who are you?"

_My name is Watanuki. The house you're in front of, you need to come inside._

Vilara tensed and stared at the door of the house. She asked uncertainly, "Why should I trust you?"

_Please trust me, Vilara. You're needed somewhere. You're part of something very special. It will be an adventure, something new. _

Her curiosity won. She walked slowly to the house, and stood on the patio. Should she really go in? Then, the door opened suddenly, startling her. She jumped backward, nearly falling, but a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her back. "Watch out!" the person yelled.

She looked at the boy who'd helped her. Vilara had recognized his voice. He had short black hair, and one crimson eye, one blue. He wore all black. A button up shirt, jeans, and boots. She flinched away. "Wait! Are you the one that was just talking to me? How and why did you do that?" she asked quietly. Now that she was face to face with this strange unsmiling boy, her shyness started kicking in.

The boy, believed to be Watanuki, simply nodded and took a few steps inside, motioning for her to follow. "Yes, I am Watanuki. You might not believe me, but it was… magic. Don't ask questions. Just please come with me. Someone wants to see you."

Vilara flinched again, but something told her to follow Watanuki. As they walked deeper into the house, she asked, "Who wants to see me? And, I didn't think magic existed…"

He didn't look at her. "It exists. But you just never knew about it because it's not used as much as it used to be. And, you've never traveled. So you've never really been exposed to many new things."

Watanuki walked behind a screen decorated with flowers. She followed him and stopped in her tracks. In front of her a woman sat on the ledge of an open window. Her waist-length black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few strands loose and falling past her shoulders. She wore a silk red dress that had red, purple, pink, and yellow flowers painted around it. Gold and silver chains beaded with various colors lay against her head and dress.

The boy stood beside the ledge and motioned to the lady. She turned her mischievous smile toward Vilara and said, "Welcome to my shop. I will grant your greatest wish. For a price of course."

She finished off the last sentence with a laugh. Instantly, she knew what this woman was talking about. Everyone at her high school had been talking about a magical shop in Japan that would give you your greatest desire, for a price. But, not a believer in magic, she'd just thought of it as a rumor someone made up to get attention, and forgot about it.

Vilara narrowed her eyes. "I've heard of this place. But I thought you could only find it in Japan. And it was just a myth."

The mysterious woman smiled and closed her eyes. "You'll find that there is no such thing as a "myth." My shop exists… between dimensions, you could say. It's everywhere, yet nowhere. Yes, usually, those whose wishes need granting come to the original space in Japan. But you're a special case."

The blonde haired girl gave her a confused look and shifted her position. "How am I special?"

"It's because of hitsuzen."

"Hitsuzen?"

The lady sighed and smiled contentedly, "Yes. Fate. I know of everyone's wishes, whether they tell me or not. It's one of my powers as a witch. I choose to answer a special few who can't come to my shop on their own. If I think they're important. You're one of them."

Vilara turned away to leave, throwing the words over her shoulder, "My wish is one I can only grant on my own. Thank you, but I'm fine on my own."

As she started to walk away, the 'witch' stopped her by saying almost too quickly, "Your wish is to leave your home behind. I can make that happen for a price."

The teenager turned back around sharply and said, "I never said anything! How do you know that? What are you?"

The woman's crimson eyes were almost amused as she said, "I am the Dimensional Witch. You may call me Yuko. I can grant you this wish if you're willing to pay the price. You have a very special fate, Vilara. But a dangerous one. It is inevitable that you leave this world. I can send you away now, where you're least likely to get hurt on the way, or you can leave and you'll go away some other time. Where you might get killed."

Vilara bit her bottom lip as she thought. _This woman, Yuko, could be tricking me. If she does somehow send me to another world, she could be sending me to my death! But, there really is no other way to escape… and for some reason… I trust her, and Watanuki. What am I getting myself into?_

Finally, she asked uncertainly, "If I wished to leave… what would my price be?" she had nothing that valuable to give, nonetheless money.

Yuko smiled that famous mischievous smile again. But there was almost pity in her eyes. "Your price… is their memories."

"What do you mean, "their?""

The witch sighed again and explained, "I can send you away now, but if you ever end up back here, everyone you've ever interacted with, anyone who's ever thought of you for a second, their memories of you will disappear. Good, or bad memories, they will vanish. Every trace of you will be erased, it will be like you never existed."

Vilara shook her head. She would admit, she believed that Yuko could send her to another world, but she did not believe that this witch could erase memories. That, for sure, was impossible. But she would play along if it meant leaving. She would find her way back someday. To find Allen and Elliot. Then maybe they could come with her. "Deal. You can take away their memories, and send me away. I can travel through different worlds."

Yuko smiled happily yet sympathetically, "Alright. I can only send you to a world once. In this place, you will meet a group of four travelers who also wander dimensions with a 'Mokona.' You may travel with them."

With that, she lifted both her hands and layers of circles, triangle, and diamonds appeared beneath Vilara. She stood calmly, but was panicking inside. Was this the right thing? Were these travelers even safe to stay with? To trust?

Yet it was too late to back out. Within seconds, she and the circle had disappeared. Watanuki turned to Yuko and asked, "It will be dangerous for someone like her. And being the healer of that magician will not be safe. Are you sure she's the one?"

Yuko smiled once again. "It will be dangerous. And I wish her luck. But, yes, this is her fate."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Tsubasa, the characters, or anything, only Vilara, Allen, Elliot, and their world. Enjoy!**

Vilara traveled through a long black portal until she landed on hard concrete. 'Am I… in another world?' she thought to herself as she looked around. She sat in a small alleyway in a large Japanese city. At least that's what it seemed like.

She was about to stand, but heard voices, so she backed up into the shadows. "So then, the kiji only appear at night?" a gruff voice asked.

"Yeah. According to the people in city hall, usually in the small lanes," a smaller boy answered. Vilara looked at the two people. There was a boy with short brown hair, and matching eyes. But when she looked closer, she could see he was blind in the right eye. The other was a tall man with black hair and piercing crimson eyes.

She tried to decipher what they'd said. 'Ki means ghost, and ji means child… ghost child? Are there some sort of monsters in this world?' she thought, seeing the taller held a sword.

She saw something move out of the corner of her eye. She saw that the shadows of the people were moving. But neither of them had actually moved. Smaller shadows with yellow eyes were coming toward her, growing bigger by the second. She had no weapon.

She quickly stood and jumped until she was away. But then she realized she was in plain sight to the boys at the end of the lane. And surely enough, they saw her. Frozen in fear, she didn't notice the kiji preparing to attack her. The boy's eyes widened. "Watch out!" he yelled at her. Vilara fell backwards, but before she could be hurt, the boy kicked the demon, causing it to disappear.

The man, though he had a sword, simply watched as the boy fought the monsters with kicks. Within a few minutes, the kiji were all gone. The brown haired boy walked over to Vilara, about to speak, but was interrupted, "Hey! They were supposed to be _our _prey, you know?"

They looked up to see a black haired girl standing next to a tall man. They jumped down and smiled at the other three. "Hello! My name is Yuzuriha, a kiji hunter, and this is my partner, Kusanagi." The four talked as Vilara stood watching, only half listening. 'Something's not right about this place…' she thought.

It was then the boy walked over to her. "Sorry about that. I'm Syaoran. The man over there is Kurogane. Who are you?" he asked with a kind smile.

Vilara shifted uncertainly. "Vilara. Maybe you could tell me where I am. I was just transported here a few minutes ago."

Syaoran's eyes widened at the word transported. "Of course. You're in Otou country. I can explain more if you'd like. Would you like to come back to our café with us?" Vilara reluctantly agreed. She had nowhere to stay anyway, and she needed to find that group Yuko had told her about.

Yuzuriha and Kusanagi ended up coming with them to the café. It was a large two-story building. She could hear faint noise coming from inside, as Kurogane stormed through the front door. When she followed Syaoran in, she saw two others. There was a girl with light brown hair and green eyes sitting at a table. Then there was a tall boy sitting on the ground painting something. He had pale skin, light blonde hair, and gentle blue eyes as he smiled happily. He was also meowing as he painted.

"You little… how dare you give me that name, Mage!" Kurogane yelled at the other man. 'Mage? He's a magic user?' Vilara thought.

The 'mage' laughed as he stood. He had a soft voice. "Well, I can't speak the language here, so had to draw pictures. Kuro is Big puppy, and Syaoran Little Puppy. Then Sakura is Little Kitty, and I, Big Kitty." Vilara connected that the girl sitting at the table was Sakura, but now she was curious who this man was. And what was it about him that bothered her.

Kurogane began chasing him and yelling threateningly, when Yuzuriha and Kusanagi came in, smelling the chocolate that came from the kitchen. The blonde man easily dodged Kurogane's sword. "I made chocolate cake. The café will be open tomorrow, so try some now."

Vilara's blue eyes brightened at the sound of chocolate. She hadn't eaten in a while anyway. Vilara happily sat on a stool at the counter while the man got a few plates of the dessert.

When he reached her, his smile grew brighter. "Here you are milady." he said with a teasing laugh and set the cake in front of her. "I don't believe I've seen you before. My name is Fai D. Fluorite." He bowed slightly.

Vilara didn't smile back at Fai. "I'm Vilara." she said simply. He leaned on the counter next to her as she ate the cake. Her first bite was cautious, as though it were poison. Once she tasted melted chocolate, she devoured the rest. Even she had to smile at Fai this time. "It's amazing!" she said happily.

He laughed softly. "Thanks! I followed Mokona's advice and added some cream to it as well." he said, gesturing to what looked like a talking manjuu bun with ears.

Vilara gasped at Mokona. 'Is this the group of travelers Yuko wanted me to find? I'll ask when Yuzuriha and Kusanagi leave.' She thought. She ate the cake slowly while the two kiji hunters explained the levels of demons. And soon enough, they did leave.

After a few moments of uncertainty, she turned to Fai and the others. "I'm sorry, but Mokona… you know Yuko, correct?" she asked her. The group turned to her in shock as Mokona nodded uncertainly. "When she granted my wish to travel, she told me to find a group of four travelers with a 'Mokona.' Yuko told me to stay with them." She said quietly.

The four didn't speak. Not even Mokona made a sound. Vilara looked away, bracing herself for rejection, when Fai's gentle voice came from beside her. "Well then, Vilara. Welcome to the group." he said with a kind smile. Syaoran smiled and Sakura smiled and welcomed her as well. Mokona happily jumped onto her shoulder and hugged her neck. Kurogane simply nodded at her.

Vilara laughed happily. "Thank you so much…" she laughed. 'I wonder what Allen and Elliot are doing right now. I don't even know how much time has passed there.' She thought sadly.

Later that night, Fai taught her and Sakura how to make hot chocolate. The princess went upstairs to give some to Syaoran. After waiting a moment, the mage beckoned Vilara to follow him, but be quiet. Kurogane came with them as they followed Sakura slowly. They stood next to the open door, and listened.

Vilara peeked in and saw Sakura sitting next to Syaoran on the bed. She seemed upset as she turned toward him. "When did we first meet? Did I know you when we were young? That would mean…" she trailed off. She gasped as she suddenly fell into the boy's arms. "What… just happened? I'm sorry, but I don't remember."

Vilara could only stare at the two before she turned to Fai, and became slightly panicked at his serious expression. "What was that?" she asked.

The man sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Sakura is a princess from the country of Clow. Syaoran has been her best friend for a long time. Sakura somehow lost her memories one time, so Syaoran was sent to Yuko to ask to collect the memory feathers. His price, however, was that no matter how many memories were returned, she'd never remember Syaoran. So, if anyone tells her what happened, or if she recalls, herself, the memory will be immediately erased." He explained.

Vilara thought for a moment, then realized that if Fai and Kurogane were travelling as well, they must have had a wish. "What about you two? What were your wishes?" she asked.

Kurogane answered without much hesitation. "The princess I serve sent me away. I want to return to my world. Our prices were to give up our most precious treasure. I gave my sword." he said gruffly.

Fai seemed more reluctant to answer. She looked up and saw a hint of sadness in his blue eyes. Then he smiled. "I trapped a powerful mage in an underground prison. If he awakes, he'll come after me. My wish was to travel worlds to run away. And if I use magic, he could track me. I gave up the tattoo on my back that suppressed my magic." he said quietly. Vilara wanted to ask more, but wasn't sure if Fai would give her a straight answer.

That night, Vilara fell asleep on the couch in the café. Kurogane had already gone to his room, but Fai was still behind the counter, cleaning up. He walked over to the sleeping girl and picked her up. He looked down at her with a small smile as he carried her up to her room. When she was laying in her bed, Fai sat next to her. 'This girl could prove to be trouble for me. She wants answers, like Kurogane.' he thought, using the other man's full name in his mind. 'I cant let myself grow attached. It might be time for me to draw back.' He thought with sadness. 'She's so beautiful, and kind… it might be hard for both of us.'

Fai sighed and smiled again as he stood and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**You already know what I own and what I don't. Enjoy the third chapter.**

The next morning, Vilara awoke in her room. Not where she'd expected to be. Last she remembered, she'd been helping Fai downstairs, and when he told her to take a break, she'd fallen asleep. 'Did he bring me up here?' she blushed at the thought.

She walked downstairs to see Fai setting down two plates of food. Sakura sat at the counter. The turned to her. "Good morning. I was about to come wake you. Breakfast is ready. Syaoran and Big Puppy went out." Fai explained. Vilara smiled and sat, beginning to eat the food.

Her eyes widened at the taste, though Sakura spoke her thoughts. "This is great! Not only can you draw, but cook too!"

Fai laughed. "Well, knowing how to draw is crucial for setting up magical wards. And cooking is similar to making potions." he pointed out.

A few hours later, Syaoran and Kurogane returned. The ninja chased the mage around the café, while Syaoran explained. "A new kiji has appeared, in an odd form. The demons have also been appearing at odd times and places. There's a woman who saw this weird kiji who owns a bar called Clover. Can you, Fai, and Kurogane check it out?" he asked Vilara.

She smiled and nodded. "I think we can handle that. Right, you two?" she asked, suspiciously turning toward the angry Kurogane, and laughing Fai. They both stopped, and nodded.

The trio left later in the evening, Fai and Vilara following Kurogane. The mage was softly humming to himself. He began to walk faster, a mischevious smile on his face, as he got closer to Kurgy. "What do you want?" the ninja asked, annoyed as he turned around, a result of Fai poking his cheek.

Kurogane drew his sword, probably ready to kill Fai, if Vilara and the mage hadn't both gasped and looked past the ninja. In one swift motion, Fai took out a few darts from his pocket, and threw them past Kurogane's head, and at a large Kiji. "Real thing this time. This isn't a place kiji usually appear, like that woman said." He said quickly as he took Vilara's hand and jumped out of the way of an attack.

Kurogane repeatedly attacked it with his sword, as Fai continued to hold onto Vilara while dodging. The girl soon was forced to let go of the mage, and move swiftly on her own. A bright light distracted her for a moment. "Watch out!" Kurogane and Fai yelled simultaneously. But the warning was too late. Vilara was too scared to move.

Before she knew it, she was pushed onto the ground. When she stood again, she saw Fai being thrown into the air and against a wall. He slid down and didn't move again. "Fai!" she shrieked and ran toward him. She jumped onto the broken bricks and held his head in her hands.

She looked up and saw Kurogane use a technique with his sword, destroying the demons immediately, also shattering his blade. Vilara felt movement next to her, and saw Fai struggling to sit up. The girl quickly supported him with an arm around his shoulders. His eyes were full of pain, but he still smiled.

Kurogane walked over to them. "You two all right?" he asked, irritated.

Vilara nodded uncertainly then turned to Fai. "I just hurt my leg is all. Looks like I didn't die." He said with a smile.

Kurogane growled angrily and stared threateningly at the mage. It was as if he didn't even see Vilara anymore as he drew his sword. "It's not that you didn't die, it's that you won't die." He snapped. Fai's eyes widened, fixed on the sword. The ninja brought the hilt to where it hit the mage's hurt leg harshly, causing him to wince in pain.

He brought his sword back as Fai began to breathe heavily from pain, his head bent low. Vilara was about to cut in angrily but Kurogane spoke again. "The ones I hate the most are those who give up on their lives before all hope is gone." He growled, bringing his sword to Fai's chin, lifting the mage's head up.

Fai, now seeming unfazed, laughed softly. "Then you must hate me the most, huh?" he said quietly.

Vilara stared at Kurogane. "You hate me too, then." She said softly, surprising both men. The ninja turned away to see a sign that said, 'Clover.'

He began to walk away, "This is it. Let's go." Vilara growled and began to help Fai stand.

The mage smiled kindly at her. "I guess you're more like me then I thought." He said gently. Vilara smiled at him and began to walk slowly after Kurogane, into the bar, Fai leaning on her.

Much to Vilara's relief, Fai was soon able to sit and rest his leg inside. They explained to the bartender, a girl, Caldina, about the kiji. "Wait until this song is over." She said happily and pointed to a woman on a stage. She had long black hair and matching eyes. She began to sing with a mesmerizing voice.

_Somewhere, beyond time, there's a city made of wind._

_Please, dear take me there._

_Where dreams draped in white flowers, come true._

These first few lines drew in Vilara. She'd been sent to another place, but alone. It would be nice to have someone stay by her side forever. Kurogane grunted. "If you want to go somewhere, you should go by yourself. Not ask someone else to take you."

Fai laughed softly. "Only you would say that, Kuro-pu." Vilara smiled at the nickname. She and Fai began to speak at once. "I've been waiting too. Waiting for someone who can stay by my side forever." They looked at each other in shock, then laughed. Fai turned to Kurogane. "Looks like the two of us have said something you don't like, eh?" he said.

The ninja didn't say anything, but turned to Caldina. "The song's over now. Let's talk."

The woman rolled her eyes. "You're an impatient one, aren't you? Oruha, they want to know about the kiiji." She said to the woman who had been singing.

Vilara smiled politely. "That was a beautiful song, Miss Oruha." She said happily.

Oruha smiled at her. "Thank you. So you want to know about the kiji then? All right. Normally, the kijis never attack civilians. Only kiji hunters. Usually they're in strange shapes. But the one I met was in the shape of a beautiful man." She explained.

The trio thanked her for the information and left. When they reached the café again, Fai had been thrown over Kurogane's shoulder since Vilara was having trouble supporting him with her shoulder. At the café however, there were two newcomers along with Yuzuriha and Kusanagi. There was a boy with brown hair and fierce green eyes. Then a tall woman with dark skin, black hair and violet eyes. Ryu-oh and Souma, they'd introduced themselves as.

As soon as Kurogane laid eyes on Souma, his eyes widened and he dropped Fai on the ground. "Souma! Why are you here? Is Princess Tomoyo with you?" he interrogated.

Souma blinked in shock and confusion. "My name is certainly Souma, but this is the first time we've met." She said with an apologetic smile.

Vilara watched the two as she helped Fai onto a chair and began to bandage his leg. She shivered when her hand touched him. His skin was so cold. He jumped at her touch. "Sorry. Am I hurting you?' she asked.

Fai laughed softly and shook his leg. "Not at all. Just startled me. I was thinking." He said gently. As soon as she was done, and the four hunters had left, he jumped up and walked to the couch, opening a bag. "We brought souvenirs! Let's drink!" he said happily, revealing bottles of liquor and wine.

By midnight, Vilara was having fun with Fai, Sakura, and Mokona. They were crawling around the house, meowing, while the Syaoran and Kurogane sat outside.

Vilara faintly heard Syaoran ask Kurogane to teach him how to fight with a sword. The ninja agreed, but the boy had also been drunk, and began bowing to Mokona. Fai and Sakura sat on the couch and, while laughing, Vilara stood and tripped over her feet. And landed directly on top of Fai. The two blushed and stared at each other in shock. Vilara stared into Fai's wide, blue eyes as he gently smiled. All the clouds gone from her mind, she noticed something. The happiness in Fai's smile didn't reach his gaze. His eyes were filled with sadness and longing. As though his mind were somewhere else. For some reason, it disturbed Vilara.

She quickly stood and turned away, surprising everyone. She began to walk upstairs, throwing over her shoulder, "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." She murmured. When she lay in her bed, she could hear Kurogane yelling at the others to go to sleep as well. She didn't fully understand this world. She hadn't even felt that drunk, no matter how much she drank. There'd only been a small cloud in her mind.

Then there was Fai. Who she certainly didn't understand. His smile showed happiness on the outside, but his eyes show that he's hurting inside. Though Vilara could admit that she wanted to be friends with him. And they were so much alike… but there was something about him she couldn't trust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: don't own Tsubasa or its characters, only Vilara, Allen, Elliot, and Vilara's relationship with Fai. Enjoy this chapter!**

Vilara didn't come out of her room all morning the next day. She had a headache, and felt kind of sad. Sakura had come up and brought her breakfast, saying Fai was also feeling sick from the night before.

She didn't come to the first floor until later that afternoon. Downstairs, Fai and Kurogane were talking quietly. Syaoran must have returned from training. She stood next to the wall on the bottom step, so she was hidden from sight. They were talking about how the kiji had been attacking civilians intentionally. Then the two fell silent, alarming Vilara. Then Fai's normally gentle voice came as a slight snap. "You can stop hiding now, Vilara. We knew you were there from the start."

The girl sighed and walked to them, sitting next to Fai, but staying a respectful distance away. The mage didn't try to move closer. When Vilara caught his gaze, he quickly looked away. He didn't even smile for those moments. He seemed even sadder. Kurogane huffed. "I'm going to go check on Syaoran and the princess." Vilara could have sworn she saw a smirk on the ninja's face. If he knew the tension between the two, he left on purpose.

Fai stood and walked behind the counter, pulling something out of the oven. He turned around and gave Vilara a small smile. "So. Is there a reason why you're angry with me?' he asked with a small laugh.

Somehow, his laugh angered Vilara. She stood quickly and walked to the counter, leaning on it. "What the heck is with you? Half of you seems happy, but the other half seems upset…" she murmured and looked down.

Fai backed away a step when he heard this. He seemed shocked, but quickly recovered with a smile. "Vilara… is that all that was bothering you? That's nothing to get so upset over. You had me worried you hated me." he said with a relieved sigh that was obviously fake.

Vilara growled softly. He'd changed the subject. Frustrated, she sighed, and didn't ask again. At least she wasn't as angry with Fai as she had been, but he still hadn't gained her trust.

A few days later, Little and Big Puppy left early to train, so Vilara went shopping with Sakura. They'd convinced Fai to stay behind because of his leg. Besides, Sakura was the only other girl in the group, so Vilara wanted to know more about her.

Mokona softly sang to herself while sitting atop Vilara's head as they walked around the market. They had been laughing and joking around, when a boy, carrying newspapers came running through the crowd. "Extra! Extra!" the boy yelled.

Vilara grabbed a newspaper and looked at it. It was similar to Japanese, so she was able to translate most of it. "The kijis are attacking civilians now." She read to Sakura. The princess's eyes widened in worry. "We'll need to be more careful, then. Syaoran and Kurogane will be training even harder. Let's go back to the café and make something for them!" she said happily. Sakura nodded in agreement and they walked quickly back.

That evening, Kurogane finally came back. He explained that Syaoran was still practicing and would be back later. As Vilara made some chocolate cake, she listened to Fai talking to the ninja. "I went back to the Clover. The kiji is in human form, but he's not a kiji. Yet he uses the demons to attack." Kurogane said, half to Fai, half to Vilara as well.

The girl stopped listening and looked to Syaoran, who was finally back, and walking upstairs. Ryu-oh had arrived with him. The boy, followed by Sakura, seemed afraid, and surprised.

Late the next morning, Kurogane and Syaoran were going to City Hall to look for more evidence. Vilara, Sakura, and Fai were left to take care of the café. When evening came, the hunters still had not returned and Sakura fell asleep.

Fai and Vilara sat on the ground next to the couch where she slept, while Mokona sat on the armrest. Then the white manjuu called Fai's name softly. The mage turned to face Mokona with a questioning smile. "Fai… when we were on the world with the lake, you told Syaoran that if he smiled, and was happy, no one would hate him." Fai nodded slightly, though his smile dimmed. Vilara glanced at him. This was becoming interesting. Mokona continued, "You need to hear it too. Syaoran. Sakura. Kurogane. No one will hate you for being happy."

Fai's smile faltered as his eyes widened. He smiled gently and picked Mokona up. "But, I'm always happy!" he said convincingly.

Vilara almost laughed at this lie when Mokona began speaking again. "No. You pretend to smile, but you're really thinking of sad things… I can't tell exactly what though, there's a wall around your heart. Knowing is one of my 108 secret talents." She explained.

Fai smiled sadly as Mokona hugged him. It was then Vilara couldn't hold back any longer. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Fai, hugging him softly. He let out a small gasp, but put an arm around her as well.

They all let go of each other when the door suddenly opened. A man with a white hood came in. he had black hair and violet eyes, though the sight was gone from his right eye. Vilara somehow knew instantly that Syaoran learned his fighting style from this man. _Seshirou. _A voice came from inside her mind. That's who this man is. He was the one controlling the demons.

Fai began talking to Seishirou, confirming her thoughts. He had the ability to travel dimensions with his right eye. Thanks to the Dimensional Witch, he gave up his real right eye. Though the number of times he warped was limited.

Suddenly, Vilara was pushed behind the couch as the demons came toward them. Now Fai was being attacked. Mokona called out to him. "You two… Stay with Sakura!" he ordered. The mage jumped to dodge the attacks, then accidentally landed on his hurt leg. He winced lightly and gasped.

Vilara couldn't speak as she watched him. Her hands flew to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Seishirou laughed tauntingly. "You hurt your leg. You'd be able to escape if you used your magic. You have a great deal of it." He proposed.

Fai smiled back and let out a small whistle, though it came out as 'Hyuu' with his voice. "But I've decided to not use magic anymore." He said.

Seishirou smirked again. Then the demon's claws appeared and shot toward Fai's throat from all sides, giving him no chance of escape. "FAI!" Vilara screamed as the mage fell to the ground and his body disintegrated.

Mokona immediately passed out at the killing, but Vilara could only stare at where Fai had once been. The other man then turned to face her with a smile. "You're Vilara. The one the magician wants to protect. You also have powerful magic. You're wish isn't turning out the way you wanted it to. You may not realize that now, but you will soon."

Vilara's eyes widened. "More lives will be lost… there will be more suffering. This isn't what I wanted…" she whimpered.

Seishirou simply smiled at her. "Better for you to realize now then later, Healer." He said gently. The last thing Vilara saw was Seishirou wave his hand and disappear. She collapsed and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Tsubasa, only Vilara, Elliot, and Allen. R&R!**

Vilara was soon being shaken awake. She opened her eyes to see Syaoran and Kurogane sitting next to her. They asked what had happened, but she barely heard as her memories returned. Her eyes widened. "Seishirou was here… demons attacked us. Fai protected Mokona, Sakura, and me. Then lost his own life to the demons." She explained and sat up painfully. She looked over to Syaoran. "Seishirou said he'd be waiting under the sakura tree. He killed Fai…" her voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The boy smiled gently. "Don't worry. I'm going after Seishirou. I'll get your revenge for you." He said comfortingly, and then turned to Kurogane. "Take care of Vilara and Sakura. I probably won't be able to beat him, but I have to face him."

Kurogane frowned but nodded. "Fine. But if you're not back by sunrise, I'm going after Seishirou." He commanded, meaning he refused to take no for an answer. Syaoran got the message, and nodded before standing and walking away.

Mokona leaped onto Vilara's shoulder and hugged her neck, crying softly. The girl gently hugged the cream puff and let out a small, sad whimper. Kurogane put his hand on her head. "Quit crying. Lives will be lost on this journey, so you're going to have to live with that." He snapped. Vilara was quiet as she turned away.

As sunrise neared, demons attacked the café. Kurogane had slung the sleeping Sakura over his shoulder and told Vilara to keep up as he fought. She stayed behind him as he continuously slashed at the kiji with his sword, but it wouldn't disappear.

Soon, Yuzuriha, Ryu-oh, Souma, and Kusanagi appeared. The young boy and girl were freaking out about Little Cat and Little Dog. "Are there names and appearance the same in Fairy Park?!" they yelled simultaneously.

Vilara stared at them in confusion. Fairy Park? She was about to ask, when she noticed that everyone's bodies were disappearing. Then they were in what seemed like DisneyWorld to Vilara. "We're in an amusement park?" she asked. Everyone seemed to be too distracted to answer.

Mokona pointed up, to where Seishirou was now standing, smirking at them. That could only mean one thing. Syaoran was also dead. The fluff ball jumped into her arms and cried softly.

Kurogane growled when he saw him and handed the sleeping Sakura to Kusanagi. "What are you doing?" Souma yelled at him.

The ninja only smiled. The sun's almost up, and the kid isn't here. It's my turn to fight." He answered as he drew his sword and ran off toward Seishirou.

Vilara was about to cry as well, but she heard a voice behind her. "Ryu-oh! Vilara!" Syaoran yelled while running toward them. And behind him, Fai.

While Ryu-oh and Mokona hugged Syaoran, Vilara quickly ran to Fai, immediately jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over. He laughed softly as he gently put an arm around her. "How are you alive?" she asked.

The mage laughed again and sat her down. "Well… Outo isn't exactly a country. It's a game inside of this amusement park. We just somehow lost our memory of going into the game." He explained.

Vilara nodded as she suddenly flinched, the memory returning. As Kurogane and Seishirou fought, to the death, she held onto Fai's arm, watching intently. Suddenly, something came flying out of Mokona's mouth, and landed right between the fighting men, causing them both to jump back.

Kurogane, obviously surprised, turned to face them. His eyes widened when he looked at Fai and Syaoran. The mage waved furiously at him, forcing Vilara to let go. In a flash, he gave her a mischievous smile. She'd only known him for about a week, but she knew this sign. "Kurger-Burger!" they yelled at him at once. The man simply growled and rolled his eyes.

Seishirou looked at them, seeming disappointed. "Looks like they're all right after all…" he pouted. His chest began to glow, causing Mokona's purple eyes to open. He held a feather in his hand. It was white with a pink design. Just like how Fai had described Sakura's memory feathers.

Syaoran immediately jumped and ran toward Seishirou. According to a girl, the game's creator, Chitose, the feather was the power causing the game to affect the real world. Then, another light appeared. Oruha appeared in front of them. "You've found me. The highest level of all kiji. Now, Interferer, why have you called me here?" She said with a smile.

Seishirou smiled politely. "I heard you could grant eternal life. Is your real name Subaru?" he asked. The woman frowned and shook her head. "Them what do you know about the vampire twins?"

Oruha looked to the group on the ground. "I'm the one who created the Fairy Park system. Granting eternal life means that whoever defeats me becomes unkillable in Outo country." She explained.

Seishirou looked upset as he frowned. "Then there's no need for me to stay here." He simply stated. Syaoran quickly ran up to him, asking him to hand over the feather. "In my current state, I can't defeat you, but I can't give up this feather." Seishirou explained. "Do you want to fight?"

In answer, Syaoran drew his sword for the first time and attacked the man with a great blast of fire. But it didn't hit him. The man's right eye began to glow as he began to fade away. He was travelling to another dimension. With a nod as a goodbye, he left.

Mokona suddenly jumped off of Vilara's shoulder and grew wings, her mouth opening wide. The girl stared in shock and fear. _What's happening! _

Fai took a hold of her hand and called to Syaoran and Kurogane. Then he leaned close to Vilara. "It's time to leave this world. This is how we travel. Mokona takes us. Don't be afraid, I'm with you." He said, causing Vilara to blush. She squeezed his hand in response.

Soon, they were inside a large portal. Syaoran pulled out the stick that had stopped Kurogane and Seishirou's fight. There was a letter from Yuko, but no one could read it. "Let me see. I studied Japanese in my world." She took the scroll of paper and carefully read and translated each word. "It says, 'The cake was my gift to you for White Day. I expect payment in return. Good luck.'' She gave the letter back to Syaoran.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "I knew she never gave anything for free…" he muttered. Fai and Vilara laughed and then looked forward again. They held hands before turning to face the new world ahead of them.

**Sorry if that was short, I wanted the Outo ark to end so I could move the plot again. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Tsubasa, only my characters. R&R!**

Vilara looked around when they landed. They were in a place that seemed like a variation of Japan. They stood in what was like a small courtyard in front of a shrine. She saw Fai standing next to her and Kurogane standing further ahead, but Sakura and Syaoran were nowhere to be found. She turned to the mage, who spoke first. "Seems like we're lost, and separated from Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona."

Kurogane growled and turned back to them. "Someone's been watching us. Ever since we began this journey." He said. Vilara could have sworn she saw a knowing gaze come into Fai's eyes, but so fast the ninja didn't even seem to notice. _What does Fai know, that the rest of us don't? _She thought, distrust for the wizard creeping back into her heart.

So she turned to Kurogane instead. "I've actually felt the same. It started a little less than a year ago when I noticed this weird raven kept following me around for a week. It finally left me alone, but I've had this uncomfortable feeling ever since." She explained. This time, fear came into the mage's cerulean eyes. But his hair quickly covered his face as he turned away.

Suddenly, a bunch of men jumped out of hiding places and surrounded them. They held swords and wore traditional Japanese soldier uniforms. Fai put his arm protectively in front of Vilara as Kurogane attacked them with his own sword. "Stop." A voice came from behind the soldiers.

Vilara peeked out from behind Fai to see a man with long green hair and glasses stand in the center of the soldiers, in front of Kurogane. He smiled gently. "I apologize for that. You are not from Shara Country?" he asked. The three of them shook their heads as the soldiers were waved away.

Fai smiled back at the man politely. "We're travelers, actually. There are three others, but we're a bit lost. My name is Fai, this wonderful girl is Vilara, and this grump is Kuro-pu!" he introduced.

The man called himself Souseki. "Then I'm sure your other friends are searching for you. Would you like to stay here to rest?" he asked. They agreed, and as they followed Souseki, Kurogane, Vilara, and the protector of the shrine explained the concept of it to Fai, who was from a place nothing like Japan.

Fai, now understanding, looked at one of the doors with a smile. "I sense magic strongly coming from over there. As if it's protecting something." He said knowingly.

Souseki frowned and sighed, leading them to the door. "From your sword skills and magic intuition, you're not ordinary travelers. It's time it was explained to you… the story of this statue of Yasha." Inside the room was a statue of a man wit a scar over his closed right eye. He held a large sword and wore an emperor's clothes.

"When fall comes, and the moon is full, the statue of Yasha seems hurt, and cries tears of blood." Souseki explained. And as if on cue, crimson blood fell from the statue's scarred eye. "This is the time when the Suzuranichiza who reside at the yuukaku return from travelling each year." He explained.

Fai tilted his head like a confused kitten. "Each year… starting what year?" he asked.

Souseki looked up at the statue sadly. "Long before I inherited this temple. From the writing of the founder, my great grandfather, there already exists a record that he thought there was a relation be between Suzuranichiza and the Yasha's shedding tears of blood. Ever since those travelers' ancestors began residing at their current location, not too far from here, odd things have happened. My ancestor had a theory it could be related to the guardian of the Suzuranichiza, the _Ashura _statue."

Vilara heard a sharp intake of breath from beside her. She glanced over and saw Fai. He wasn't smiling… but he seemed _scared _as his face began to lose color. She tugged on his sleeve and gazed at him with concern. He noticed and looked at her, smiling comfortingly. Kurogane also saw this change in the mage. "Isn't Ashura the god of war, as well?" he asked.

The protector glanced back at them. "He's the god who calls on war and bad luck. Yasha is the god who manages the dark river. Ashura calls upon bad luck, putting people into the dark river. My ancestors believed the reason the Yasha statue cries tears of blood, is to warn us that Ashura is calling upon bad luck." He explained with a sigh.

He looked up at the sky then smiled at them. "It's time for me to go. Please, rest here for a while." He said before walking out of the shrine.

Kurogane walked up to stand next to Fai and Vilara as they gazed at Yasha. "This statue is giving out a warning by crying. But I wonder if there are different reasons…" Fai pondered quietly.

A soldier from before suspiciously led them to an unoccupied room where they could stay. After about an hour, Vilara and Fai were staring at the night sky as Kurogane polished his sword when the earth began to suddenly shake. "An earthquake?" Kurogane growled.

Vilara quickly crawled to where she sat closer to Fai. She'd heard of earthquakes happening before, but she'd never been in one. She watched as dozens of people, including Souseki gathered outside. There were shouts about the group of travelers returning, and it was Ashura's fault.

But the shaking was over within minutes. Kurogane had gone straight to sleep after, but Vilara and Fai stayed awake. The girl lay on her stomach by the window. The mage gazed at her. "Are you alright? It doesn't seem as though you've seen an earthquake before." He asked gently.

Vilara sat up and smiled softly as she shook her head. "It's never happened to me before. But I'll be all right. If you're tired, go to sleep though. Don't worry about me." She said. He smiled, and was about to answer, when Souseki softly knocked on the door, and walked in, carrying a few trays, which held wine.

The commotion awoke Kurogane who glanced around. The other man smiled as he sat down the trays. "I was unsure whether you'd be sleep or not. And I thought you might enjoy some wine." He said with a small bow, then left.

Fai smiled as he poured three glasses and handed one to each of the other two. "Vilara, have you ever had wine before?" she shook her head shyly as she held a glass, unsure. Girls her age had not been allowed wine. It would have been a few years until she would be allowed. "Then drink up. Nothing bad will happen. Promise." He said. Vilara thought as she watched the other two drink without hesitation. _Well… I'm not in my world anymore, now am I? _ she thought.

She took a small drink and she gasped. The cloud that had passed her mind in Outo wasn't here this time. She smiled happily and continued to drink and talk with the mage and ninja until morning came and dozens of empty bottles sat around them on the floor.

Fai was rocking back and forth happily, not seeming too drunk as Kurogane and Fai watched him. "Was that just an act in Outo, then?" the ninja asked. Fai shook his head.

"It was real, not that we were really drinking. It was only in the game. It was as if someone put a spell on me!" he exclaimed then gazed at Kurogane. Vilara laughed softly seeing the suspicious look on his face. Fai spoke her thoughts. "You look so suspicious. You think I'm lying?" he asked.

Kurogane nodded as he took another drink. "Yeah. Since it seems to me you don't plan to speak honestly." He snapped, causing Vilara to frown and stare curiously at Kurogane and Fai.

The magician's smile didn't falter for a moment. "I might. What do you mean?" he asked happily.

Kurogane growled and glared at him. "When Souseki was talking about the statue of Yasha… he mentioned the name Ashura. You're face turned pale. Why?" he asked. Vilara gasped. Kurogane had noticed the same thing she had.

Sadness seemed to come into Fai's blue eyes, but he kept smiling. He was still silent as there was a knock and Souseki came in. "Sorry to disturb you. I was wondering if you'd join me for breakfast."

Fai smiled happily. "Of course! The wine you brought was very good!" he exclaimed. Kurogane was silent as he continued to glare at the mage. Vilara glared at him as he stood and followed Souseki out the door.

She followed Fai out, but noticed him stop and look down. Vilara had had enough. She brushed past the mage and walked briskly until she stood next to Kurogane. "Listen. This is the second time you've done that to Fai." She muttered threateningly, causing the ninja to stare in surprise. "You're making him upset." The man simply grunted and walked away from her. She stopped and glanced behind her to see Fai, seeming sad.

He suddenly smiled as he walked up to her. He didn't seem to know she'd confronted Kurogane. And he didn't need to. She walked alongside him until they reached another room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Tsubasa, only Vilara, Allen, and Elliot (though the two boys won't come in until after Acid Tokyo.) R&R!**

"These…are quite complicated." Fai stated, struggling to use chopsticks to eat breakfast. He frowned while trying to get his hands in the right position. Vilara smiled gently as she ate the food easily.

Souseki laughed softly. "Do you not know how to use chopsticks?" he asked. Fai simply shook his head and apologized. "No matter. Just try stabbing it." He offered. The mage tried it, and succeeded.

Vilara smiled and changed her hand position to the same and ate that way, just for the heck of it. She'd only eaten at fancy Japanese restaurants before so it would have been too proper to eat that way.

Suddenly, a bunch of soldiers burst through the door. Souseki turned to them. "What is it?" he asked sharply.

The soldiers were covered in injuries as they struggled to catch their breaths. "Those guys in Yuukaku… They sent us flying! There was a kid with an amazing kick!" they exclaimed. The three stopped eating to listen. Was it Syaoran? "It was a _girl _too!" they continued, breaking their theory.

Fai smiled as he continued to eat. "I wonder where Sakura and the others are. We can all still understand each other, so they can't be too far!" he said happily.

Suddenly, the ground began shaking again. But fiercer than it had been the night before. Vilara turned around so she could see outside. A brilliant white light shot up from the ground up, like a giant whole in the sky. The soldiers ran outside, yelling about how the must destroy the statue of Ashura to stop the calamity. But Souseki stopped them.

The man ran to the door, the other three following. "Stop!" he yelled. "Even if the statue brings violence and war, I can't let you destroy it." The soldiers protested, but Souseki wouldn't back down.

Vilara frowned as she watched, then looked at the other two. "Something's not right. Why is he so protective of the Ashura statue?" she asked.

They could only shrug. Kurogane crossed his arms suspiciously. "Does this have to do with the princess's feather?" he asked softly, looking up at the whirlpool-like light in the sky.

Fai simply smiled as he looked up as well. "I'm not sure, but…on the other side of the sky, I sense a horrible force." He stated simply.

They followed Souseki into the temple with the Yasha statue. It seemed to be glowing with a magic power even Vilara could see. There was wind strong enough, it nearly blew her backwards before she grabbed onto Kurogane and Fai.

The mage squeezed her hand shakily as he stared at the statue. "I sense a strong force of death behind the sky." He murmured. "And it's coming this way."

Then, the light seemed to grow brighter, the wind stronger, and the tears of blood ran down Yasha's cheeks grew a darker crimson.

Then the wind and light mixed together, and wrapped itself around Vilara, Fai, and Kurogane. Almost as if they were travelling to a different dimension by Mokona's magic.

And then they'd disappeared and landed on hard ground. She felt an arm around her and opened her eyes to see Fai sitting next to her. Kurogane sat not far of, looking up at a castle they'd landed in front of. It was huge, and looked almost like a giant crystal.

She glanced at the mage, who was frowning slightly. "Where are we…?" she asked as she sat up.

Fai glanced at her and smiled gently. "You're awake. We've only been here for maybe ten minutes, but we haven't seen anyone yet, so we're not sure. Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona are still missing though." He said softly. "Kuro-wanwan"s getting worried!" he said teasingly.

Kurogane growled at him. "Now is not the time to joke around. There's something wrong with the atmosphere here…" he said thoughtfully. The only thing Vilara understood of any of this, were names. 'Sakura,' 'Syaoran,' 'Mokona,' and 'Kuro-wanwan.' Why couldn't she understand what they were saying? Then it dawned on her. They were still separated from the others. Mokona must serve as a translation device, so none of them will be able to understand the other.

Suddenly, in her panic, they heard yelling and soldiers had surrounded them. They looked like the ones they'd seen in the shrine, but they wore armor, and their eyes were jet black. They pointed their swords at them, probably about to strike, but a man stepped forward he was just like the others, but he had kinder black eyes, and light brown hair. "Stop. Yasha has heard of what's happening. He wants to see them." He ordered.

The soldiers muttered, but followed orders. But the man didn't order them to be kind. They harshly grabbed Vilara's arm, pulling her up and dragging her forward. She glanced around to see Fai being pushed around too. Kurogane was trying to move with the soldier's movements, but he yelled angrily.

Vilara was able to force herself to stand next to Fai as they were led toward the castle. Inside, they were first in what reminded her of a throne room in a fairytale. And in the middle, on a throne, sat a man. He wore full-bodied armor, more proper than the soldiers' though. He sat up straighter as well. He had long, black hair, and matching eyes. But he didn't seem cruel. He looked kind.

The man stood and walked toward them. He shooed the soldiers away, and smiled nicely at the three. "Good evening, guests. I am King Yasha. What brings you here?"

Each of their eyes widened slightly at his name. _Yasha? Now that I look at him, he _does_ look like the statue… but how? _Vilara thought. Fai was the one who recovered the quickest. "Greetings, King Yasha. My name is Fai. This wonderful girl is Vilara, and the grumpy one here, is Kuro-tan!" he said happily. Yasha smiled gently. Vilara could still barely understand what he was saying. But he must have known what Yasha was asking.

The king seemed as though he were about to speak, when the ninja interrupted, "It's Kurogane." He corrected gruffly. The king laughed softly. Kurogane seemed to speak a language similar to the king. Fai, however, seemed to be speaking something like French.

Yasha didn't seem even a bit angry that three strangers had just appeared in his territory. He offered kindly, "Well it's obvious you're new here, so you can stay in my castle for as long as you like." Kurogane, knowing the other two wouldn't understand, made signs at them, signaling what the king had said.

The two understood, and agreed, also agreeing to play the quiet ones. Yasha led them to three unoccupied rooms. But as soon as he'd pointed them out, a soldier ran urgently up to them, speaking quickly. Kurogane signaled to the other two. The soldier ad said, "The moon has risen and the castle has appeared. Ashura and his troops are already moving forward!"

Fai took a step back again at the name. _What's with him?! _Vilara thought, slightly irritated.

Yasha turned toward them. "If you don't mind, could you help us? We're fighting a war with another tribe and could use the extra help. Not in those clothes of course, you'll need armor." Kurogane translated, and within ten minutes, Vilara was in soft cotton pants and shirt, covered by large armor. As a weapon, she was given a bow and arrow. She'd used one once. When she was little.

When she saw Fai and Kurogane again, she noticed something different. Both of their eyes had turned jet black. And when she looked in the nearest mirror, she saw hers were as well. Kurogane noticed her panic and signaled that it was a trait of those who lived in that country.

She calmed down and climbed onto the horse-like animal that was given to her. She rode alongside Fai as they soon came to a large, rocky field. There was another army in front of them. And leading them, another man, who Vilara guessed was King Ashura, seeing the mage's frightened eyes. But he continued to smile.

The king had long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, though a few strands fell along his face and down his shoulders. He smiled and spoke to Yasha in their language. And after the short conversation, the war started. Soldiers unsheathed their swords and immediately attacked each other. For some time, neither Ashura nor Yasha moved from their spot.

Vilara stuck close to Fai, who also held a bow and arrow, yet knew how to use it. She copied him, but never once struck an enemy. The mage didn't either. Neither of them wanted to take a life that night. Kurogane, however, didn't hesitate. Within time, the sun had risen, and Yasha called them back. Ashura did the same. They all traveled back to the castle.

Once back, Vilara and Fai immediately went up to their rooms, while Kurogane decided to find information about where they were.

A few hours later, Vilara sat by the window in her room, dressed in a pure white gown, when there was a knock at her door. She called for the person to enter, and Kurogane came in gruffly. He seemed angry at something. But she didn't ask, knowing she wouldn't be able to understand in the first place. So, the ninja began using sign language.

He said that he'd just been talking to Fai about what he'd discovered. _Probably why he seems angry. _Vilara thought. There was a war going on between the Yasha clan and the Ashura clan because of a castle. But this castle only appeared when the moon had risen at it's fullest. Whoever gained control of that castle, would be granted their greatest wish.

After he was sure Vilara understood, Kurogane left. But he first explained that when Syaoran and the others did arrive, they would more than likely be with Ashura, so she, Kurogane, and Fai were to act as if they were completely different people for the sake of their safety.

Vilara saw the logic in this, so the ninja went off to sleep. Vilara couldn't seem to do the same so she wondered if Fai was still awake. It seemed likely, so she quietly crept out of her room and knocked gently on Fai's door. No answer came, but she opened the door and went in anyway.

Fai was actually asleep. Sort of, anyway. He was on his side, facing away from Vilara. But in the dark, she could see the tremor of his shoulders. Was he… crying? But the mage was usually always happy. Vilara had always seen through the mask, but she'd never really known what was behind it. And she certainly never expected to see it drop.

She cautiously walked until she stood in front of Fai and she noticed the problem. He was crying, that much was certain. But he was dead asleep. The slight whimpering that came from him showed that a nightmare was paying through his mind.

As the whimpering grew to loud cries, Vilara tried to wake him up. Gentle shakes and whispers of his name, at first. But he didn't budge or calm down. She soon harshly grabbed his shoulders and shook him until his black eyes shot open.

He couldn't seem to register where he was as he pushed Vilara away and jolted up. He seemed panicked and afraid. He didn't even try to smile as tears ran down his face. He murmured something in his language and buried his face in his hands. Vilara quickly recovered and walked toward him and sat in front of him.

She cautiously wrapped her arms around him and didn't speak, since they couldn't understand each other. He stiffened at her touch and glanced up. "V-Vil..ara.." she heard. There was confusion and fear in his voice as he struggled to speak her language. "N-Nightmare…Sorry.. Afraid…" he stuttered slowly.

Vilara was shocked he was revealing so much at one time. But it still left her in the dark about pretty much everything. What was in his nightmare? Why was he so frightened? What were his relations with Ashura? _But that doesn't matter right now._ She thought and held Fai tighter as he buried his face in her shoulder.

She whispered words that probably wouldn't have meaning to him for now. But she'd understood enough of what he'd said. "Shh… calm down. You're all right now. I'm here… everything's fine…" she murmured comfortingly. He barely calmed down as his sobs grew, though muffled.

Vilara, still holding the mage, lay down making Fai lay beside her. She softly stroked Fai's hair as she softly talked to him, doing whatever she could. Told a small story, to singing a small line from a song. He never exactly 'calmed,' but he soon closed his eyes and drifted off. Vilara, though she never moved from that position, did the same.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoyed that last chapter! I had a lot of time. I don't own Tsubasa. R&R!**

It had been two years since they'd arrived in that world and fought in their first war. Since Vilara had seen Fai at his worst. It still affected her to that day. It had also been two years since they'd seen Syaoran, Sakura, or Mokona. Vilara was beginning to believe they'd never see the others again, and they'd be stuck in that world forever.

They'd been fighting in wars with Yasha against Ashura ever since then. They'd all grown quite skilled in fighting, and had been named Yasha's strongest soldiers. They fought alongside him during battle and defeated anyone who got in their way. But this day was different.

Vilara had felt the day would be odd, yet nice the minute she woke up. It was the middle of the day. They'd been fighting again all night the day before from the moment the moon was high in the sky until the sun was rising.

She walked out of her room to see Fai and Kurogane standing with Yasha, who'd invited them to dinner. She hadn't known it was that late. Yasha smiled happily when he saw her in the fancy pink and black dress he'd given her. Fai walked up to her and took her and, kneeling. He bent his head low with a smile. "You're beautiful, my princess." He murmured slowly, in her language.

Ever since _that _night, and she'd heard Fai speak the few words he knew in her language, she'd decided to teach him more. He was able to teach her some things in his own language as well. Kurogane wanted no part of it. The girl and mage, however, were capable of having small conversations in both English and Celestian.

She smiled, and pulled him up, blushing when she saw Kurogane and Yasha watching. The ninja rolled his eyes and turned away while the king laughed and beckoned them forward. Vilara held Fai's hand tightly as they walked. When they sat and began eating, he whispered to her, "There's another battle tonight." He explained simply, an apologetic look in his eyes that he didn't know enough of her language to explain further. She smiled and waved, signaling for him not to worry.

Surely enough, they were called to battle that night. Suddenly. A giant teardrop came out of the sky and three figures landed on the ground. Vilara, Fai, and Kurogane stood next to Yasha on a cliff, eyes widening as Ashura talked with the three, ordering one of his soldiers to take them back to the castle. The other three on the cliff watched in amazement. It was Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona! Vilara wanted to jump off her horse and hug them, but she remembered the plan as the others laid eyes on them. They didn't have a chance as the children were led away too quickly.

During the battle, Vilara lost sight of Fai. She became panicked, seeing less and less people on the battlefield. He should have been on a horse, but he couldn't be seen. She stopped fighting and focused on dodging and searching for the mage.

Then, on the ground, pale blond hair caught her eye. She looked down to see Fai lying on his back, eyes shut painfully, and he was covered in blood. She gasped and jumped off of her horse, kneeling next to him. She saw that the worse wound was a large, deep gash in his side that was obviously caused by a sword. But he used a bow and arrows, how did he get into close combat?

She tore off a long part of her warrior clothes and pressed onto the wound, causing the mage to hiss in pain. Vilara looked around and saw the ninja near her. "Kurogane!" she called, as Fai opened his eyes and began to sit up, pushing her away.

The mage groaned and squeezed the girl's hand. "Don't worry about me. Give me a second, and I'll rejoin the fight." He said weakly.

Vilara rolled her eyes at the absurdity and pushed him back down. "Shut up and rest. You're going back to the castle. Don't argue with me." She snapped. Fai flinched then sighed as Kurogane hurried over and knelt beside them. Vilara explained as best as she could, so it was enough for the ninja.

The man gently lifted the man until he was on the horse. Vilara followed closely behind them to the castle. When they got back, Vilara was sadly in charge of putting away the horses, which took an hour. She was finally able to change into a nightgown and found Fai's door open. Kurogane was in there, as Fai lay unconscious on the bed, his breathing ragged and shallow.

She walked in slowly and sat next to Fai. Kurogane silently explained a healer mage was gathering herbs and medicine at the moment. And with that, he walked out so Vilara could be alone with Fai. It took the healer ten minutes to finally get there.

The tall man with long, violet hair and black eyes quickly healed Fai's injuries, and handed Vilara a bottle of medicine for the pain he'd feel when he woke up. She sighed when they were alone again, and buried her face in her hands. "Are you alright, Vilara? That upset face doesn't suit you." A soft, weak voice came.

She opened her eyes to see Fai reaching a hand shakily toward her. She smiled softly as his hand caressed her face gently. He flinched as he breathed in, so she took out the bottle of sky blue liquid and handed it to him as she helped him sit up. "Mokona's near now. We can understand each other. Anyway, you're in pain. Drink this." She said simply.

Fai sat up slowly and took the bottle. He drank a small bit, as instructed, and then lay back down tiredly, a disgusted look on his face. "That's gross…" he complained.

Vilara smiled and laughed softly as she took the bottle and set it on the table. "I don't care. It will help you." She said. He smiled back at her and sat up.

He felt his side to find no wound. "The healer can use magic well." He said with a small laugh. There was sadness in his eyes as he said this. Vilara was about to ask if he was all right, but he seemed to read her mind. "Don't worry. I'm fine."

Kurogane walked into a chair and gruffly sat in a chair. Before the mage or girl could say anything, he muttered, "I fought Syaoran. Then Ashura stopped us, so I fought him. Yasha interrupted that, and then made us retreat. But the fight with the kid was satisfying. He's improved, and he thinks we're only copies from a dimension. Also, Yasha and Ashura have some weird connection. I can tell."

Fai smiled knowingly, and Vilara glanced at him. _Once again, the mysterious mage is hiding something!_ She thought dramatically.

A week later, the three returned to battle. The only reason Fai was there, however, was because he'd begged until Kurogane and Vilara allowed him to come. Even Yasha had been hesitant in letting him fight.

When they reached the moonlit battlefield, Syaoran met Vilara's gaze, and he narrowed his eyes, as though trying to see something._ He knows my eyes are blue. He's trying to find out if my eyes are black now, like Fai's and Kurogane's. _she thought. And as expected, his amber eyes filled with disappointment and worry when he saw her midnight eyes. _If only I could go against the plan and not mess things up… _she thought sadly.

Kurogane immediately attacked Syaoran with an almost evil smile. The kid instantly defended with his own sword, but he seemed shocked that he moved at all, considering he hadn't even been facing the ninja in the first place.

Fai and Vilara watched with interest until Kurogane jumped back and they noticed Ashura jumping toward Yasha. Vilara was about to jump to his side, but Fai stopped her. Ashura seemed to float above Yasha, holding a sword. "King Yasha. Let's end this." He said softly. He stabbed the long sword into the other king's chest, causing Vilara to gasp, her eyes filling with panic.

Then, Yasha held out his arms, and Ashura jumped into them. The elfin king whispered into his chest. "I can fulfill your dream." Syaoran called out to Ashura, but at the same moment, Yasha disappeared into thin air, leaving Ashura holding his cloak and sword. And a small feather in his hands. But not just any feather, it was Sakura's.

Vilara saw Syaoran jump onto the ledge to stand next to Ashura. Fai looked at her and Kurogane. "Yasha has actually been dead for a long time. What we've known for two years is an illusion created by the feather. Yasha had fallen victim to a fatal disease. Ashura was able to wound him, in his right eye actually, because of that. One day he appeared at Ashura's castle, and since they could only meet in battle, he found out Yasha was dead." He explained. Vilara didn't question how he knew.

The moon castle suddenly began to collapse. The rocks crushed Ashura as Syaoran fell when the ledge crumbled. Fortunately, and surprisingly, Kurogane caught him. "You're gonna have to start training again." The ninja said with an exasperated sigh.

Fai leaned against him. "You're a strict teacher, Kurgy!" he laughed. Vilara joined him happily, leaning towards Syaoran with a smile.

Syaoran stared at the three in shock. "Vilara! Fai! Kurogane! Y-Your eyes… they're blue and red!" he exclaimed, mouth agape.

The mage laughed again. "Our eyes automatically turned black when we came to the Yasha clan. Kuro wouldn't let us tell you it was really us, cause he said if you knew it was us, you wouldn't fight for real." Fai explained.

Suddenly, a yell came from across the field. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. The princess, holding a half-asleep Mokona, ran toward them. "Fai! Vilara! Kurogane!" she yelled happily. The feather Syaoran received suddenly floated to Sakura, and disappeared into her chest. She fell unconscious into Syaoran's arms.

Mokona jumped up and grew wings like she had when they'd left Outo. Fai smiled and grabbed the four, pulling them into a giant group hug. "I don't want us to be separated again!" he laughed.

A man that was in the Ashura clan suddenly ran up to them, accusing Syaoran of being involved in the Yasha clan. The boy shook his head. "The two kings are no longer here. If you find the remains of the kings, or part of a memento, don't separate them. Keep them together." He murmured to him. Vilara noticed the man looked almost sad as the group disappeared.

They landed in the same world where they'd been separated the first time, but in front of a shrine where Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona had been. The children were greeted with cries of greeting, but the two seemed shock, because no one remembered them.

Someone announced that it was the day of a wedding. Vilara looked up and saw Souseki and another girl from the Ashura district standing happily, hand in hand. She pointed them out to the others, and then noticed the two descendants of the clans were working together. A girl led them over to a shrine. "Look at our guardians! They've been like this since we first dug them up. Because it said they shouldn't be separated!" she explained.

Vilara grasped Fai's hand with a smile, feeling tears come to her eyes. "I hope I'm never separated by my friends… from Fai…" she murmured. The mage looked down at her with a happy smile.

The kids started freaking out over something they found in a box, and the girl said they were sacred items. When the wedding began, she left.

Syaoran began explaining how they'd landed in present-day Shura, and then went to the past. Unhappiness came to his eyes. "We changed history. The statues used to stand alone, but because I told that man to keep them together…" he murmured.

Mokona jumped on his head. "Now, let's not be sad! Let's travel to a new world, and be happy!" she exclaimed, and began to transport the group.


End file.
